Flirtation
by angellwings
Summary: Jessie receives a phone call from Slater. Jessie/Slater. One-shot.


**

* * *

**

Flirtation

By angellwings

* * *

Jessie wasn't surprised to hear her phone ringing. It had been a month since Zack and Kelly's wedding and it was just about time for Slater's relationship with Carla to fall through. Not that she was secretly hoping it would that just the way things went with Slater. As far as she knew the longest relationship he had had since her was with one of his suite mates, Alex. Jessie had met Alex and the wedding and liked her very much. She was outspoken and independent, and other than her tendency to be over dramatic she reminded Jessie of herself.

She picked up the phone and put aside her text book, "Hello?'

"Hey, Jessie, it's Slater."

"Hey, how are you?" She said pleasantly.

"I'm good. I'm very single, but good," He said with a sigh.

"What happened?" She asked knowingly.

"I don't know," He said. "The chemistry was just…gone."

"I'm sorry, Slater. One door closes another one opens, right?"

"I sure do go through a lot of opening and closing doors," He said bitterly.

She chuckled, "Me too."

"You too? Did you and Mr. Wonderful break up?" He asked sarcastically.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Mr. Wonderful? If I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous."

He scoffed, "I am not jealous. You and I are long over, babe."

Jessie smirked. She kind of missed his politically incorrect female terms, "Long over, huh? Good, you're too much of a pig for me anyway."

Slater chuckled, "Ah, just like old times. Believe or not I've missed that."

"Missed what?" She asked.

"Missed you calling me a pig," He said in a nostalgic tone. "Alex called me that a few times, but it wasn't quite the same."

"Then I guess we're even," She said as a small blush covered her cheeks. "I was just thinking about how I missed your pigheaded terms for females."

"Of course you did," He said. She could just picture his chest puffing up along with his ego.

"Don't you dare let that go to your head," Jessie scolded.

"I would never," He said as he feigned innocence. "Mama."

"You just had to pull out that old nickname," She grinned. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

"Don't pretend like you haven't missed it," He said playfully.

"Who's pretending?" She lied.

"C'mon, Jessie, you know you enjoy it."

She could practically hear his smirk over the phone.

"Wipe that cocky smirk of your face, Slater."

He chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am."

Jessie smiled softly at the nostalgia of the whole conversation. She really had missed Slater. Sure, they had stayed friends, but they had tried to avoid any conversation about their previous relationship. She liked being able to talk about it with out feeling awkward. She wasn't so ignorant to pretend she wasn't flirting with him. She knew she was, but it was fun. She deserved to have a little fun every now and then.

"So, how's Columbia?" He asked.

"Stressful," She sighed. "How's CalU?"

"Enjoyable as long as I'm not in class," He said lightly.

She shook her head, "Same old Slater. How's the wrestling going?"

"Much better than the classes," He said with a small laugh.

"Well, good. Glad to hear you're kicking butt," Jessie grinned. "Although I can't say I'm surprised."

"Really? You have that much faith in me?"

She shrugged, "No, you just have that much muscle."

"You noticed, huh?" He asked playfully.

"Okay, that is not how I meant that comment."

"Sure it isn't, Mama."

"And that's the last time you're allowed to use that nickname today," Jessie said sternly. Although her smirk contradicted her tone.

"You know, we miss you around here," Slater said seriously.

Jessie was shocked by the seemingly random comment, "I miss you guys too."

"Any chance you'll be coming back to Cali any time soon?"

She smiled softly, "Well, technically I'm a junior thanks to all those AP classes. So I might be back in a year and a half. Depending on what law school I get into."

"Right," He said in a disappointed tone. "Law school."

"My first choice is Stanford," She said hoping that would lift his spirits.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"What can I say? I miss my friends," She said softly.

"Any friends you miss more than the others?" He asked pointedly.

She smirked, "Well, I haven't gotten to spend any time with Screech lately…"

"Very funny, Spano. Seriously though," He said.

"Seriously?" She asked. "Well, there is this one guy I used to hang out with in high school. He was a jock and chauvinistic pig, but still some how extremely lovable. I think his name was Albert Clifford or something."

He winced, "You had to pull out the first and middle names, didn't you?"

"They're great ammunition for teasing you," Jessie smiled. "And some one has to deflate your ego every now and then."

"You can deflate my ego any day, Mamma."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't break the 'two Mamas a day' rule because you just gave me permission to tease you any time I want."

"You know, when you get back to Cali," He spoke up hesitantly. "We should go out…somewhere."

"Like a date?" She grinned. "I thought we were 'long over, babe'?"

"Well, maybe not long over just temporarily over."

"Temporarily?" She asked coyly.

"Until you come back home," He said sincerely.

Jessie smiled, "I'll try and hurry then."

"Please do."

* * *

_I was saddened by the lack of Slater and Jessie fiction on here so I, of course, had to write one. You can also blame saved by the bell reruns. The Buddy Bands vs. Friendship Forever episode was on and I kept squeeing every time Slater sided with Jessie. Gah, I just love them._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


End file.
